


Like Son, Like Father.

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, H/D Glompfest, Het and Slash, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco initiates Harry in a longheld Malfoy tradition and welcomes him to the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Son, Like Father.

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://ndelphinus.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ndelphinus.livejournal.com/)**ndelphinus** , I hope you enjoy this since I took a tongue-in-cheek approach to your prompts and gave you nothing but smut.

**Author/Artist:** [](http://unbroken-halo.livejournal.com/profile)[**unbroken_halo**](http://unbroken-halo.livejournal.com/)  
 **Glomp For:** [](http://ndelphinus.livejournal.com/profile)[**ndelphinus**](http://ndelphinus.livejournal.com/)  
 **Title:** Like Son, Like Father.  
 **Pairing(s):** Harry/Draco, Lucius/Narcissa  
 **Summary:** Draco initiates Harry in a longheld Malfoy tradition and welcomes him to the family.  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.  
 **Warning(s):** Smut of the het and slash varieties. Involuntary voyeurism. Dirty talk. Bit of silliness.  
 **Epilogue compliant?** Not one bit.  
 **Word Count:** 2,328  
 **Author's/Artist's Notes:** [](http://ndelphinus.livejournal.com/profile)[**ndelphinus**](http://ndelphinus.livejournal.com/), I hope you enjoy this since I took a tongue-in-cheek approach to your prompts and gave you nothing but smut.  
  
The Manor was dark when they returned from their trip. Most of the gas lights were turned low, and even though Draco was certain his parents were out for the evening, he and Harry were quiet when they entered. It had been an extremely long day, despite the relaxing and travelling together.

"I'm starving! I swear the Portkey delay was madness."

"We still made good time for it, but yes, I could eat, as well. The elves will have something prepared since we were expected hours ago."

Sending their luggage and trunks upstairs to their suite of rooms with a flick of his wand, Draco then dragged Harry into the kitchen. Half dragged, half pushed him along, stopping up against various pieces of furniture or the wall along the way because despite spending the past two weeks doing nothing but sight-seeing and shagging, he still couldn't get enough of Harry. Draco had heard of the honeymoon stage, but -- seeing as most of the time, he and Harry were arguing and making up or not talking then shagging like rabbits -- he wondered if such a thing happened between two men.

Father had warned him it would be like this, though, once he'd found the one for him. Malfoys loved fiercely. So, it was no little thing to shove Harry back against the wall when they'd entered the kitchen and drop to his knees.

"Here? Draco! Anyone could walk right in the room!"

"Nonsense. No one is home."

They were alone, after all. Draco was certain, and they had just returned from their honeymoon, so why shouldn't he indulge anywhere he pleased as they were home? The Manor had… well, he couldn't remember just exactly how many rooms were in the Manor at this particular moment because he had to have Harry again. It had only been four hours since the last time. And they had time to christen all the rooms in the Manor. Draco just wanted to begin here.

He ran a hand over Harry's groin, rubbing his cock through his robes and then burying his face there next, breathing deeply of the heady scent of Harry's arousal.

Harry moaned and pressed forward, arching into Draco's touch and threading a hand into Draco's hair. "All right, we can quench this appetite first," he panted as Draco's fingers made quick work of the buttons on his robes.

"This is nothing more than an appetizer," Draco drawled and licked the tip of Harry's cock.

Harry chuckled. "Main course to be had in the dining room?"

Draco smirked. "I think spreading you out across the solid oak table and eating something from your skin can be arranged. It's sturdy enough to hold us both, I think. Quality British construction."

Harry moaned as Draco petted his balls. He spread his legs, his boxers falling to his knees as Draco leaned in and licked a stripe up his prick.

Draco hummed as he sucked the drop of pre-cum off the tip of Harry's cock then swallowed him down. His throat contracted around Harry's prick, and he sucked hard around the appreciable girth before sliding it almost completely out of his mouth. Just a hint, a slight scraping of teeth along the sensitive crown, and Draco slurped him down once more.

Harry thumped his head back against the wall, trying not to thrust and fuck Draco's face as his soul was slowly and expertly drawn out of his body through his dick. "Fuck, you look good like that. On your knees, taking my cock so perfectly. You love it, don't you?"

Harry's fingers tightened in his hair when Draco moaned. The vibrations increased with each tug as Draco suckled and rolled Harry's balls. Withdrawing enough to lick the tip, Draco wrapped his hand around the length outside his lips and slowly stroked.

Harry rocked into each pull, thrusting carefully into Draco's mouth, trying to make it last. He closed his eyes and groaned, sliding his fingers from Draco's hair to caress his cheek and feel that hint of stubble across his hand with each thrust forward. "Merlin, Draco. I'm not going to last much longer you keep that up."

Draco only hummed again and continued to suck harder on Harry. So intent on his task, he never noticed the footsteps nor heard the chatter behind him.

"Pippin, I think a nice camomile mixed with mint should help. If nothing else, it will allow Lucius--" Narcissa gasped. "Draco!"

Draco groaned and Harry shouted, his orgasm surprising them both. Draco nearly choked but managed to swallow everything down and stayed on his knees, blocking the worse view -- or perhaps it was the best of Harry's assets.

Harry bent double over Draco, trying to hid himself, and Draco clung to him, burying his face in Harry's robes. He rested his cheek against Harry's spent cock and licked his lips. "Hello, Mother. No 'welcome home, Draco? How was your holiday?'"

"Really, Draco. You have a boudoir. I understand you are newly married, but the kitchen is not the place I would like to catch my son in flagrante delicto."

Biting his lip, Draco nodded, but Harry asked. "Is there another room which you would prefer, Narcissa?"

Narcissa huffed and walked away.

Draco sighed. "I can't believe you asked her that."

"I just wanted to know if there was a better place." Harry chuckled and straightened, tucking himself away and smoothing his robes. "I don't think she likes me very much."

Draco looked up at Harry and shook his head. "She does, or the lecture would have been longer."

"Maybe I just dent her delicate sensibilities."

Draco snorted.

Bending, Harry cupped Draco's face and pressed his mouth to Draco's, licking and enjoying the taste of himself on Draco's lips. "Take us upstairs, and I'll return the favour."

Draco hummed and wrapped his arms around Harry's thighs, Apparating them upstairs.

 

~*~

 

 

 

Draco left Harry sleeping and made his way down to breakfast on the lanai. He breathed in the crisp autumn air and saw his father already seated at the small table as a house elf laid out a spread on the table.

"Morning, Father," Draco offered as he pulled out a chair then settled at the table. Pippin popped up next to him, placing a plate of eggs and rashers in front of him, along with a perfectly prepared cup of tea.

"Thank you, Pippin. Would you save something warm for Harry? He'll most likely sleep for a bit longer, but I do want to make certain he eats."

"Pippin will, Master Draco."

The elf disappeared and Lucius lowered the paper, eyeing Draco across the table as he sipped his tea. "Wear him out, did you?"

Draco's mouth twisted before he blew across the steaming tea then nodded. "We saw six cities in two weeks, Father, so yes, he is a bit exhausted. Thank you again for the trip. We enjoyed it immensely."

Lucius licked his lips then looked over the selection of scones, choosing a cheese and garlic one before spreading herbed butter across it. He took a delicate bite and chewed, swallowing down the pastry before speaking. "I'm thrilled you enjoyed the continent, Draco, but you know what I mean. Narcissa informed me of your… activities last night."

"Ah, I see."

"Indeed."

Draco waved away Lucius' concerns. "She didn't give me the chance to apologize. However, I shall make it up to her."

Lucius hummed as he continued to eat.

Harry bounced into the room and dropped a kiss to the top of Draco's head. "Morning, all!"

Draco tipped his face up, and Harry lingered, leaning down to kiss Draco again.

"Mr Potter," Lucius drawled.

Harry hummed then hooked a chair with his foot, scooting it closer to Draco and sprawling into the seat. He rested one hand on Draco's thigh and thanked Pippen when the elf served him. "Mr. Malfoy. I had hoped we had moved past the formalities once Draco and I wed."

"Perhaps, but I think improper behaviour in the kitchens necessitates a return to such."

Harry shrugged and folded his toast around a slice of bacon. "Seeing as it wasn't you that got the show, I don't see how. I've already spoken with Narcissa about it, and she's perfectly fine. Embarrassed but fine." His face pinked, and he grinned before taking a bite of his breakfast sandwich.

Lucius arched a brow. "I see."

Harry nodded and continued to eat. "The flowers I had sent in this morning seemed to brighten her mood too." He shrugged. "It's the little things, you know."

"Indeed."

Narcissa walked out carrying a vase of flowers in her hands and a smile on her face. Draco turned and chuckled. The bright white and yellow two-tone flowers, Paper white Narcissus, bounced with each step she took. Setting them on the bar, Narcissa turned toward the table. "Thank you again, Harry, for the lovely blossoms."

Harry smiled. "They pale against your beauty, and it was the least I could do, considering the situation."

Draco bowed his head and snorted as Narcissa smiled at him. Lucius rolled his eyes and lifted the paper, hiding behind the headlines.

"You are a terrible flirt, Harry."

Harry laughed and pulled out a chair for her.

 

~*~

 

 

 

Harry arched into Draco, his legs draped over Draco's shoulders, as Draco powered into his arse. He moaned and tried to thrust with Draco, but the position made it nearly impossible. Instead, he wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked. "Harder! Fuck me harder; I want to feel you in my throat."

Draco grunted and complied, arching back and grabbing Harry's ankles. He folded Harry more in half and thrust hard, fast, and deep. His sweat-slicked blond hair was plastered to his forehead, and as he bent his face close to Harry's, Harry brushed it back. Harry smashed their mouths together, clutching at Draco's half-clothed arse. His fingers slipped between Draco's clothes and cheeks, rubbing along the opening to his body before pressing against the sensitive skin.

Draco moaned, his hips canting erratically before his entire body stiffened in release. Harry panted, waiting until Draco recovered before grinning up at him. Draco chuckled and eased back, leaving his prick still inside Harry as he fisted Harry's cock. He stroked and rocked slowly, and Harry bowed up into each pull. "Yes, yes, yes!"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake! Again?" The door to the library opened and slammed against the wall.

Harry leaned his head back in time to see Lucius' face turn red as a tomato when he came. Semen spurted up and landed across Draco's fist and Harry's stomach. Lucius stormed out of the room.

Draco groaned and rested his head on Harry's stomach. Harry petted his head. "Might as well finish."

Draco licked his lips and nodded, turning his head and running his tongue across Harry's belly. He slurped up Harry's come and breathed out a stream of air over his damp skin. "I can't wait to see how you are going to fix this. Father won't be impressed by some pretty posies."

Harry shuddered. "I doubt I have to do anything since it was you fucking me. Had our positions been reversed, then we might have had a problem."

Draco paused then lifted his head, looking up at Harry. He smirked and ran his tongue across his mouth. "Yes, I suppose you are correct." He reached down into his trousers and withdrew his wand. With a flick, he cleansed them of the mess they'd made and cuddled Harry close. "Which room are we using next?"

Harry laughed long and loud.

 

~*~

 

 

 

Harry held on to the bottle of expensive liquor and padded down to Lucius' office. It had been very tense at dinner the night before, and this was his peace offering. Narcissa finally took pity on him and suggested that Harry acquire a certain brand of cognac that Lucius was particularly fond of. He grinned as he eyed the partially open door to Lucius' study. All he had to do was leave the man his gift, then everything would be forgiven. Narcissa assured him of that and had promised to speak with Lucius on his behalf, as well.

Harry eased open the door and nearly dropped the bottle as he took in the sight before him.

Lucius sat in a large, oversized armchair, looking up at Narcissa as his hands flexed on her waist. Narcissa's blonde hair bounced along her back, and Lucius' wide hands stroked up along her pale skin. He leaned forward, buried his face in her chest, and the suckling sounds echoing in the room as she rocked on his lap. She tugged on his hair, moaning and tossing her head back, crying out as she orgasmed.

"Oh, my fucking god," Harry breathed and pulled the door shut.

He leaned his back against the heavy oak door and closed his eyes, running his hand over his face.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up to see Draco leaning over the rail of the Grand Staircase, concern written all over his face.

"Are you well? You look peaked."

Harry shook his head and pushed off the door. "No, I'm not."

Draco hurried down the stairs, and Harry wrapped his arms around him, holding tightly to Draco.

"What happened? Was the Frapin Cuvée not to his liking? You did get the 1888 vintage, didn't you?"

Harry nodded. "Oh yes, I got it all right. I just saw everything I never wanted to see in my life." He pulled back and eyed Draco. "Please Obliviate me. Now."

"What? Why?"

Harry looked right into Draco's eyes. "Narcissa has a small mole on her left shoulder, and believe me, you don't want to know how I know that."

Draco bit his lip. "Oh? I take it the study was… occupied."

"You knew?"

Draco shrugged. "Where do you think I learned to enjoy indulging myself whenever I wanted?"

Harry groaned and rested his face on Draco's shoulder.

"Welcome to the family, Harry." Draco laughed.

The End


End file.
